Glynda vs Run
Glynda vs Run is a Death Battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 2 Episode 13! RWBY vs Akame ga Kill. Seems as though class is dismissed. Which mentor makes the grade in this bout? Interlude (Invader) Wiz: In worlds of wacky fantasy and crazy powers, it is often easy to forget that all characters had to be taught at one point. Boomstick: And this time around, it's a little school reunion for these handpicked members of factions - and about the umpteenth clash of these series under P4L... ' ''(I'm sorry, guys...) Wiz: Glynda Goodwitch: The stern ally of Professor Ozpin. '''Boomstick: And Run - a Jaeger serving under General Esdeath. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Glynda Goodwitch (Vale) Boomstick: Hang on, Glynda Goodwitch? Wiz: Yes, Boomstick - like Wizard of Oz's Good Witch. Glynda, however, was simply a loyal partner to Professor Ozpin - and his secret past life Ozma. Glynda was positioned as one of Beacon Academy's principal teachers; she was inside Ozpin's inner circle - along with Ironwood and Qrow, and was positioned in charge of scouting the potential of the students through teaching them in sparring and observing their initiations. Boomstick: She was also Ruby Rose's first glimpse of a Beacon Academy huntress for real, when the two fought side by side against Cinder Fall and Roman Torchwick. ' Wiz: Glynda earned a reputation as the strict teacher of the academy, being stern and taking the role of teaching very seriously, urging a no nonsense approach by all the students. A little cruel, but not totally unwarranted. '''Boomstick: You saw the kinds of crap they had her doing; she was cleaning up after everyone's foolishness in the food fight and after Qrow made his triumphant return to Beacon. ' Wiz: Glynda was last seen after the Fall of Beacon, and has resumed her role as a huntress, looking to one day return the school to the inhabitable and educational fortress it had once been. But, passion for the role and unbending loyalty only got her so far. The rest, was boosted by her tools and weapons. (This Will Be The Day - Instrumental) 'Boomstick: Starting with her aura. Glynda's whole body is protected by a force field - one that is an emission of the soul. ' Wiz: Thanks to aura, the user can withstand physical punishment that would otherwise maim or outright kill an unprotected body. This can be from energy blasts, sword strikes and even the attacks from Creatures of Grimm. '''Boomstick: Aura is also available on offence, as well being transferable to an ally using their semblance similarly to the common practice between Lie Ren and Jaune Arc. Not many use their aura this way, however. Wiz: Probably thanks to how much of a strain it would put on the aura as a whole; over exertion of aura could lead to it being damaged and weakened, leaving Glynda just as vulnerable to attacks as a regular person would be. Boomstick: Which kinda sucks, but hey: you'd need to get past her Crop first. Typically, the Crop is a whip like weapon - very traditional in a sense. Sherlock had one I think. Wiz: A hunting Crop to be exact, which is often loaded with a material such as steel to put emphasis on the attacks. It also happens to be a tool in equestrian. But Glynda's is slightly unlike them; she uses it as a medium for her semblance - telekinesis. With her Crop, Glynda can fire off multiple shots of psychic power to destroy Grimm and to defend herself from incoming Glass and pyrokinesis from Cinder Fall. Boomstick: A 'half Fall Maiden' Cinder Fall. ' Wiz: The telekinesis also has a passive function where it can reconstruct debris - such as rooftops, stone pillars and even large portions of buildings. The Crop has also been used to channel Dust of some variety, though it is never emphasised what kind exactly. '''Boomstick: You know, Glynda actually a subtle bad ass. She was very casual in her battles with Grimm. Like, seriously - look at how little of a fuck she gives when she takes down that Beowulf unit. ' Wiz: Glynda was more than capable of creating defensive measures such as an energy shield and a storm cloud which hails shards of ice. This was certainly powerful at holding off Cinder and Roman, but the issue here is that neither of those were actively fighting ''Glynda as opposed to fleeing the scene of a crime. '''Boomstick: Still, there has to be some kind of reason they didn't want to stick around. And while her skills are not the most blatant, she is certainly a force to be reckoned with. Even if she looks like she'd scold you for being out past nine. ' Glynda Goodwitch: Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. Run (Friend's Feelings) Wiz: The world of Akame ga Kill was in the vice grip on an evil Imperial government. Rotten to its core as it squeezed funds and life out of the small towns and villages outside the Capital. '''Boomstick: A teacher by the name of Run was massively aware of the problems at hand, and really wanted a way to change the structure of the government internally - and what would motivate him even more? Returning from an errand to find his students had been massacred. Wiz: After worming his way into the Empire via the town's mayor, Run climbed the ranks - determined to find the cause of the corruption. After a while, Run would be recruited by General Esdeath and Minister Honest into the Jaeger faction. Whereas Seryu, Stylish and Esdeath were visibly unhinged, Run was far more modest and reserved - being described by Wave as the only other 'normal person' at the formation. Boomstick: And it paid off; Run was Esdeath's personal assistant - not a bad role to keep if you are capable. He would accompany the general in missions to fight Night Raid and to settle the score against Danger Beasts. ''' Wiz: Run was also very capable on recon missions, as well as testing the waters against the legendary Akame at one point - where he also showed capability to decipher strategic plays on the part of his opponent. ' '''Boomstick:' So, not hard to see why Esdeath handpicked him to play as crucial of a role as he did. (Susanoo) Wiz: As powerful as he was with his wits and sharp mind, Run was a very capable fighter. To begin with, he had the reaction speed to anticipate Esdeath's assault on the Jaegers as well as the physical capabilities to block her attacks. Boomstick: Damn! That's impressive! Wiz: No kidding. Run also showed a talent for his battlefield intelligence: being able to deduce an opponent's play and adopt a strategy to combat it. There was the time he faced Akame, and realised she was baiting him in. Run figured it after a short while and was smart enough to avoid prolonging a losing battle. Boomstick: And the time where he knew not to be baited by Leone's trash talk and close the distance; he knew he was the physically weaker of the pair, but found a way to keep the fight in his favour. Wiz: He also has a large element of toughness and durability; he was able to survive being blown up and falling from a great height. What's more, Run even managed to get back to his feet and carry on fighting all while suffering from wounds that would prove fatal. Boomstick: Wait, he dies? Wiz: In the manga, yes. Boomstick: Aw, shit. But he didn't make it easy; Run was armed with a set of wings. Wiz: Yes, Run's Imperial Arms, or Teigu, was the Thousand Mile Flight: Mastema! Run obtained these Imperial Arms through the seduction of the governor in Joyou. The wings spread from two discs on his back and let off a bright, white glow - being mistaken as an angel when in the moonlight. Boomstick: An angel, who can fly: Eat your heart out Pit, and then bombard his foes with sharp, bullet like feathers! Man, this guy could have totally been the Kid Icarus protagonist! Wiz: Riiight: Run vs Hades. But, these feathers were indeed nothing to scoff at; they were able to puncture solid rock pillars and went through metal helmets, cutting through the skulls of many unfortunate victim. Boomstick: Sadly, this weapon loses effectiveness up close and in a personal battle; that's basically why he backed up from Akame or Leone in either instant. Wiz: But, put in a corner, Mastema can offer one last gift: the Trump Card: Divine Wings! Boomstick: Divine Wings allow the ability to reflect projectiles, which sounds a little weak on the surface, but you'd be wrong to think that; this ability negates Run's shortcoming in a close range battle, being able to smash the pillars that Leone threw at him. And when you consider how buff Leone was, and how she was very much a power type player, you can take our word for it that the defence of God's Wings can screw up an opponent in seconds. Wiz: So, that rounds off the intelligence of the Jaeger faction. His weaknesses may be close range initially, but perhaps his main one is being more of a diplomat than a soldier. Boomstick: Maybe, but I wouldn't want to put myself against him in an election, know what I mean? Run: There are two ways to change a country. Destroy it from the outside, or correct it from the inside. Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! ' Fight ''Location: Vault of the Fall Maiden (RWBY) (Such Arrogance) Run practically hugged the wall of the academy, blending into the shadows. For what he knew, there was a breach of security in the outer region of the city. Perfect chance for Run to slip right through the front door. Once he got inside, he managed to slip the elevator and down into the basement. "She's close, right?" Run muttered to himself, spotting the machine at the end of the corridor. But as he got close, the elevator behind him opened again. "I assume you are going to defend this child murdering wizard?" Run said, a small smile on his face. Glynda adjusted her glasses, and took out her Crop. "The children are here by choice: the choice to make the world a safe-" "Was it ''her ''choice as well?" Run said, hinting to Amber, trapped in the machine. Glynda swallowed hard. "Who are you?" "I am Run: A Jaeger if you need to know. And the Fall Maiden is coming with me." "No way. The best we can do for her is make sure her powers go to a worthy candidate." "You mean: you want to choose who else dies in ''his ''name?" Run shot back. "This is the last warning: stand down and allow me to complete my mission." (Sky Reach Instrumental) '''FIGHT! "What do you think?" Glynda responded, as she fired chunks of Dust towards Wave. The Jaeger was fast, and sidestepped the oncoming attacks. He then quickly revealed the two discs on his back. "Your choice. Mastema!" he cried, as two wings sprang up and out of the discs. He immediately took to the air and looked to swarm Glynda with feathers. "Behold my Imperial Arms!" Run said smugly. Glynda glared back at him, using her Crop to seize the feathers and send them right back at Run. The Jaeger swooped down, and then beyond Glynda before slamming down with a strike of his wings. The Imperial Arms clouted Glynda, sending her skidding across the floor in a heap. Luckily, she was able to get back up, noticing cracks in the floor. With a flick of the Crop, the chunks of floor were launched at Run, who bombarded them with feathers. A stalemate - for now. Looking to fix the score, Glynda moved forwards, allowing the projectiles over her head. She then directed Dust in several routes, which Run had to dive to evade. This left him open to Glynda's actual move, a well placed strike with the Crop sent him tumbling to the ground in a heap. But Run was able to get back to his feet, his wings helping him glide towards Glynda. "You'd have been a good huntsman you know. Why commit yourself to such evil?" Glynda demanded, as she charged up a telekinetic attack. "Evil? You literally send hundreds of children on death marches." he shot back, slapping her into the wall with his Imperial Arms. Glynda struck with her Crop, but Run caught the arms. "And besides: my ambitions lie higher than to serve under another corrupt body." he said, slamming Glynda to the ground. The teachers took a second to ready themselves further but by the time the attacks were launched again, Glynda was too slow to dodge the wave of feathers. Run was unrelenting as precise feathers found their marks on Glynda's shoulder's and arms. She was able to shrug it off for now, though and then managed to raise a small shield of energy, holding off Run's attacks for a short while. But Run had a new target; he was now aiming for her feet, looking to unsettle her stance. "She too prefers a fight at long range. Lucky for me, I can get in close any time now." ''Run thought to himself, weaving away from ice shards that Glynda sent his way. As he made a head charge for her position, Glynda waved her Crop, and the purple of telekinetic energy made its way for Run. He swatted the attack back, shattering the wall and bringing down a massive slab of debris. Glynda caught it telekinetically, and then launched it Run's way. "Time for my Trump Card!" he declared. His wings then spat the attack right back at Glynda, wiping her out and sending her skidding across the floor. "Divine Wings. Able to reflect anything you throw at me." Run smirked. (Ozpin vs Cinder) Loop if needed. "And able to help me in close range fights." he added, as he began to close the distance, delivering kicks and punches to Glynda, who struggled to raise her Crop in time. Even when she got shots away at this stage, Run was much too fast, ducking and blocking assaults. And then, with a hurl, he sent her across the room, where she skidded into the pods. She got back to her feet, and opted to raise an energy shield, blocking Run in his path. The Jaeger hammered at the stonewall defence, before being repelled by a weaker telekinetic shot. Run skidded on a knee, spreading his wings and firing several feathers Glynda's direction. She caught them, sending them back, only for them to again be blocked by Divine Wings. "This ends now!" Glynda snapped sternly, telekinetically gripping the floor beneath Run, trapping his ankle. Run struggled for a few moments, but stopped when he saw Glynda's swarm of dust headed his way. "Clever move. Not going to work on a fellow teacher." he said softly, as he fired feathers through the floor, creating ripples of debris that blocked the Dust. Glynda was stunned, but managed to throw some of that debris back, hitting Run in the chest as he reemerged. As he wobbled to his feet again, he noticed something; Glynda was glowing. ''"Her attacks feel less focused. This is my chance!" '' With a quick glide, he shot over her, swarming her with feathers. She rushed back to parry them, meeting the blocks she needed to, before trying to attack him directly. But, Run had her where he needed her; from above, he sprayed feathers, which cut through her chest and throat. (Music Stops) The clatter of Glynda's Crop hitting the floor was the loudest noise the Vault ever heard - despite all the crashing. He then made a noise, noticed that Amber was hooked to Life Supports, not just a matter of her being encased. "Hm. This complicates matters." he mused, turning to leave. He stepped into the elevator, giving Glynda's corpse one last glance. "A pity..." he admitted, as the doors closed. '''KO!' Conclusion (Akame vs Kurome) Boomstick: Good news, Beacon: She won't be yellin' at you no more. ' Wiz: This result was never really in doubt. Sadly for Glynda, while she did have a more versatile arsenal, it was really limited in how far it could carry her against Run. Her Crop could launch projectiles, but Run fought in a similar way so he knew how to adapt to it. '''Boomstick: Glynda's projectiles were strong enough to rock the aircraft Roman and Cinder were aboard, which was pretty impressive, but Cinder was able to sponge any shots on target with her own defences. ' Wiz: Meaning Run could certainly counter with Divine Wings. Run also held a distinct advantage in speed. Glynda was fast enough to react to creatures of Grimm, but Run was able to react to, and block, several attacks from General Esdeath - substantially faster than large, clumsy Grimm. There was not a lot that he would struggle against from Glynda thanks to his speed. He displayed similar skill when he evaded the large pounces of Leone and her powerful attacks. 'Boomstick: Run wasn't exactly lacking in strength in his own right; his feathers cut through pillars and metal helmets with ease. And while Glynda was protected by aura, it wasn't a permanent defence. ' Wiz: Aura has been depleted by as little as fatigue before, and considering the hard hitting wings and feathers' tendencies to cut through skin with ease, it was only a matter of time until they cut their way through. While Glynda could block with her shield, her telekinesis wears off as she fatigues, as evidenced by her losing strength in the aftermath of the fall of Vale. 'Boomstick: Which meant that as soon as her aura was depleted, well, Glynda was as good as dead; the feathers were too sharp and would have cut her to ribbons. They were about balanced on smarts and experience, but you can't cope with that kind of onslaught. ' Wiz: Once Run was able to narrow down her styles and formats, he was just going to bide his time. And thanks to the leverage his Imperial Arms offered (higher elevation) he was never shy on options to keep her on the back foot. '''Boomstick: It didn't take long, before Glynda was completely over''run. '' Wiz: The winner is Run! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'RWBY vs Akame ga Kill' themed Death Battles Category:Anime vs Internet Shows Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Mentor' themed Death Battles Category:Peep4Life Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:P4L Season 2